Super Mario 64 Official Wiki: Navigation Help
When you visit the wiki, there is a bar with different options at the top of the screen. This is the Navigation Bar. This helps you surf the wiki easier. If you are not familiar with how it works on this wiki, then look no further. What is it? As previously mentioned, it is a bar that helps users navigate the wiki in an easy and effortlessly way. As of June 2017, the bar has been updated. Let's Navigate! First, the bar is divided into 5 sections, which are: Popular Pages This tab is the farthest to the left of the bar. It has two sections once opened. Most visited pages This section shows pages that are visited by users the most. It is automated. Super Mario 64 Leads directly to the game this wiki is about. The Game The second tab. it describes the features of the game in: Characters This section describes characters present in the games. As of now, they are Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, and more. Clicking the tab will bring you to the Characters category page. Locations This section describes the locations within the games. As of now, the clickable ones are Bob-omb Battlefield, Princess Peach's Castle, Whomp's Fortress, Jolly Roger Bay, and more. For more locations, simply click on the word "Locations". Secrets This sections shows secrets within the games. As of now, it is a WIP, and the only page is The Princess's Secret Slide. Enemies This sections shows the enemies within the games, such as Goombas, Bob-ombs, and more. Bosses This edition shows the main bosses in the games, such as King Bob-omb, Wiggler, and more. Castle The wikis version of Community, which helps you get around to non-articles. Blogs This shows blogs made by users on the wiki. Mario64 HQ A quick way to the community-corner. Special Pages This opens up the option to visit the special category or the Poll Page. Admins This opens up the admins of the wiki, which are FreddyOfAxes, Zenki, Goki, and Semerone. Site Rules This leads to the Rules and Guidelines, which are rules for users to follow. Featured Wikis This section is maintained and worked by Semerone. They are some wikis that we encourage you to visit. They are: *Five Nights at Candy's Wiki *Kishin Douji Zenki Wiki (Semerone's own wiki) *Five Nights at Candy's Emil Macko Wiki She is an admin at all of the mentioned wikis. Explore This is a tab which lets you explore the wiki. Wiki Activity This shows you everything that's been happening on the wiki. Random Page Don't know which page to go to? Click this button and it'll send you to a random article. Videos Videos uploaded on the wiki. As of currently, there are only a handful of videos uploaded by users. Images Images uploaded on the wiki. There are a variety of different images. Forum Leads directly to the forum. Header The image of Mario's head is the header. This was added by Semerone on June 16, 2017. Page Count Number of pages on the wiki. Currently, we have over pages of content! Three Icons There are three icons at the right of the screen. They are: Create a new page The leftmost icon, has a sheet of paper slightly folded. Create a new article with this. Wiki Activity The Middle icon, which has a graph line. As mentioned previously, it shows what happens on the wiki. Admin Dashboard Note: Normal users (aka Powerusers or Reigistered Users) cannot see this icon. The right icon, which is only visible to admins. It tells the admins what's going on. It has a circular meter. So, now you know how it works. If you have any more questions, do not hesitate to ask. Category:Special